


Caraid Anforwal (The immortal Love)

by Zoe_Morgan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affalon | Avalon, Albion was born, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Temporary Character Death, after camlann, arthur'd never died, storyline_for_Merlin_season6, true love affrimation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Morgan/pseuds/Zoe_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day of waiting for his king Arthur's return at Avalon's bank Merlin couldn't stand to wait anymore and started trying all the way to bring Arthur back. He tried to go and intrude into the spiritual world of Avalon. What would be wait Merlin from Avalon, the misterious place of another world.</p><p>   Arthur'd never died and Albion was born. Merlin got the place he really deserves. All things we need to continue after S5×13 are here. I've written this because I needed to heal my broken heart and myself from this non sense ending and it really worked well on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The breeze after strom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my debut for Merlin fanfiction. There was no one to beta for me. If there has typo errors or grammer errors included forgive and understand me and please tell me to correct. Thank for reading it.

 

   "Isn't she beautiful?"

  
   "yes, she is. But you're more"

   •The chime of Merlin's chukle appeared from Arthur's endearment is sailing with the breeze over Camelot citadel. Although watching every morning of every day, they can't get enough of the beauty and sincerity of their beloved city as well as their mother, Camelot. Every new day of alive and living together is like a greatest blessing of life for them since after everything have been happened. No one on this earth will never understand about what they had been passed and strived together.

   "Aren't you hungry Arthur, You havn't have breakfast yet?"

  
   "Well did you have? if havn't then I havn't. If have then I have. When did I do every thing without you"

   •Even though he've heard those kind of words like thousand time from Arthur, every single time never cease to flatter Merlin's heart. He grins widely and hands a apple to Arthur. Arthur watchs Merlin with endless amazement. This man owns never ending charms. He is a charmer. Arthur thinks and savors the timeless beauty of his half self, Merlin. He asks himself which one is bluer in the blue of sky, the blue of Merlin's tunic and the blue of Merlin's eyes?, in the red of Merlin's never took off neckerchief, the red of apple in Merlin's hand and the red of Merlin's bow-shaped lips?. Arthurs smiles despite himself.

   "Why did you smile?"

  
   "Just thought where did this apple appear from?"

  
   "Appeared from thin air. Don't forget about the warlock"

   Says Merlin and winks to Arthur. Arthur takes the apple from Merlin and spins with stalk and watchs it. Merlin watchs the spinning apple in Arthur's hand. His mind go remembers so many apples he's seen in certain place. The place where the breeze, the endless green of thick forest and the ruby red of apples are existed. Merlin shuts close his eyes and exhales slowly. He feels the touch on his arm.

   "Don't need to forget but you better not remember love"

  
   Arthur's word 'love' makes Merlin smiles.

  
   "Nothing love. just felt how blessed we are now"

   •Arthur pulls Merlin's a bit shuddering body into his warm safe arms. He knows what Merlin thought and scared though Merlin didn't say anything. Because they are half soul of each other now. He hugs Merlin tightly and hopes it helps Merlin peaceful.

 

To Be Continued. . .

*{Caraid Anforwal means Immortal Love in Welish. I just googled it and if it was not right correct me.}


	2. 'The departed who brings my heart'

  The boat is drifting away slowly from the bank. From the shallow water. From the one who watchs unconsciously along it with heaps of unbelieving. The bloodless face once was so beautiful of Arthur is peacefully lying in it.

  
  "This is not happening. This is not really happening. All are my nightmare formed from deep worries for him. Everything will be fine. fine soon. After I could escape  
from this dream, everything will be as normal as it was. I'll wake Arthur up next morning. He'll wails like a child to me and throws to me with chamber pot. I'll fetch him his breakfast and change him his dress. He'll go to the court for council. Yes. Yes. That's it. Arthur will be sleeping in his chamber now. All are my illusion. No. No. Don't don't don't go away. Come back. Come back to me. What would I do without you. What would I do without your annoyance. I told you I'm happy to being your servant till the day I die. not you died. You traitor. No nooo."

" **ARTHURRRRRR** "

\-  At the end of the inner conflict between his own conscience and id, Merlin bursts out from top of his lungs. The boat that carried his whole heart away is leaving and is starting to disappear now. All he's able to do is looking at it. All he can do is nothing. All he enabled is crying like tears will never run down. At the edge of his eye-shot the so called Avalon is located like putting a dagger into a knoll. Actually it's a dagger put into his entire heart makes a hole.

\-  The vision of Merlin's eyes are vague with his own tears. The sanity of Merlin's mind is covered with his inexpressable sadness. The breathing of Merlin's lungs are stopped by his frightful agony. Everything is gradually blackening. Merlin can sees nothing but black. His consciousness is leaving his body at the bank of Avalon and going after his lord to accompany with. Merlin is going black out now.

{TBC}


	3. Veil or Erebus

    After then from days to months, Merlin's still waiting at Avalon bank. When he's got his consciousness back, he came back to Camelot and met Queen Guenivere, Gaius, Leon, Percival and others. The news of losing his best mate Gawnie couldn't make him hurt more. He had no heart to feel bad anymore. He didn't think the agony of Queen Guenivere could be more than his. He really felt sad for her but he had no heart to make comforting for other. He had no heart for everything any more. His entire heart was disapperaing now. After that He couldn't stand even a second at citadel and Camelot as well. Everything and everywhere were just the shadows of Arthur. All he can saw and heard is Arthur's. He asked to Gauis for leaving from Camelot and waiting for Arthur's return at Avalon's bank. He shall never forget the face of Gaius when he said 'good bye' to him. He knows Gaius didn't want him to leave or wait. But Gaius knew him very well that he couldn't ask Merlin not to do and Merlin would leave anyway.

  
   Merlin's waiting at the bank for months now. It's easier said than done about waiting everyday. For him every single day is like passing in the living hell. The hurt in his heart is same as that day. Everytime he take a breath it hurt a lots like a dagger put in his lungs.

  **'Take heart the Albion's need is the greatest, Arthur will rise again.'**

  Even if the propenchy of great dragon's saying might be just a deceit, he makes believing himself as a last straw. Arthur, his King, his Arthur will rise again definitely.

* * *

 

 

   When that day the last time of Arthur's conscisousness remained is Merlin's voice 'Stay with me' and He said 'Thank you' to Merlin. He really wanted to stay with Merlin. But he couldn't do anything. The invisible darkness pulled him through to the space. He didn't know what happened then but he felt that Merlin was crying and letting him go. He couldn't hear but he heard Merlin's agonized shouting of his name. He didn't know anyting but he felt everything. He was floating away. 

   After felt like ages he thought he arrived at somewhere. He felt the scent, the touches and the unnatural power from there. He was still floating but not like floating aimlessly. Something or someone or some ones carried him to some certain place. He could feel all. Then he felt nothing and fell asleep soundly like for ages.

  
  When he woke up he felt fresh and light in his whole. He didn't feel the wound on his heart anymore. He could walk now. There was no one who prohibited him from anything. But he felt something is missed and lost.

  
  This place is so strange. He is not quite sure it's heaven or hell. He wants to go back to Camelot, to his people, to his queen, to his knights and warriors, to know who would still alive and who had died. Well the most wanted to go back is his loyal one, his manservant, his Merlin. He and Merlin have left so many things to say and do. He can't leave Merlin like that. If Merlin is feeling hurt like he's doing now, that idiot can't be stand alive. His heart is too big and delicate for hurt and sadness. He knows Merlin would be waiting for him. waiting till he arrived no matter how much it took time of his life. He can't do anything about it. All he can do is waiting for something or nothing even he acutually don't know what it would be.

  
  _**Waiting for someone is killing inside of the heart. Waiting for each other from nowhere is like putting a double edged razor between two hearts and squeezing them.**_

_**{TBC}** _


	4. The attempt to Avalon

  
   It's one day now. This place looks like it havn't day or night. But Arthur somehow knows it's passed one day now. Everytime seems to be early morning with sweet breeze or twilight with nice scent of night flowers. It'd be very pleasent place if he were not alone. He doesn't want to walk anymore. He just sits under the deep green tree with full of ruby red apples. The sweet smell of apples makes him to remember Merlin. The apples from his usual breakfast Merlin fetched for him every morning. The apples Merlin always wanted to steal or eat from his breakfast tray. He wants Merlin to see those plenty of apples tree in here and to eat him as much as he want to. He misses Merlin so much now.

 

* * *

 

  
   It's been one year now. Merlin is still waiting as if breathing at the bank. He misses Arthur now. He always missed him every single breath of his inhales and exhales. But today is not that normal hurt one. He's getting missed him like the tide in the river is getting higher and higher and nearly exploded. He dreams about Arthur at night. In his dream Arthur gives him so many apples, patting his head, says 'Eat as you want idiot' and smiles fondly at him. When he wakes up in the morning he smiles and cries at the same time like a fool. He can't stand this anymore. Better something than nothing. Die searching is better than waiting for nothing.

  
   He manages to get a boat, is starting departed from bank, and goes to direction he thinks that is Avalon. He paddles with oar as well as using his magic. But the boat doesn't seems to go properly to its direction and sail itself aimlessly. Merlin tries to manage but anyway fails. In the middle he thinks of the lake, the rain is starting to drop massively. The dreadful thunders pelt like directly to him. He's soaking wet and shuddering now. His sweat, tears and rain can't be classified which is what. All he can think is keep going. He'd better died in here.

  
   At this time he hears the roaring sound from the sky.

  
   "Young warlock. It's all the time matter. I told you there is nothing you can do. All you can do is waiting. Your king will rise again if it were time. Everything you'd do will be wasted. Patience young warlock"

  
   The roared sound of great dragon's flying and words are encored over surrounding. Merlin looks up to the dragon and he shouts back loathfully.

  
   "You dragon the lier. The cheater. Everytime you could have told me what will happen when straightly but you always chose those lame foreshadowed talking. Go died with your own destiny. I'd also rather died with my destiny in here."

  
   "We can't escape our destiny Emrys. me neither. So I've been reserved to the juvenile warlock like you."

  
   "Yeah we can't escape our destiny but how about making a new destiny of our own. If it could be one in our past then why can't it be now. This now will be happened to the past for upcoming now. If you can't help my desire you better go away from me. I've nothing to lost now. Even my life is valueless there is nothing I can't do."

  
   Merlin says heatedly and starts going again. The great dragon flys over Merlin around two three times and he finally seems to give up to Merlin's persistance .

  
   "Well Young warlock. If this is your deepest desire then there is no reason I can't do for you. I'll ride you to there. Avalon is not that kind of place you can go with ordinary attempt. Come ride me and go there. Brace yourself for upcoming whatever effects of your actions young warlock"

  
   The dragon roars and lands on the lake beside Merlin's boat. Merlin takes a room on the Dragon's back. He's ready to accept all pros n cons of his insanity. The dragon is starting to head forward to the mysterious place so called 'Avalon'.

 

{TBC}


	5. Merlin's arrival at Avalon

  
   When the dragon lands slowly everywhere before Merlin is foggy and dour. He doesn't recognize where place it is. This place doesn't look like the Avalon he's been once before. He looks at every direction with awe.

  
   "Go and find your king Merlin. After over here is not my related extent. That's all I can able and reserve for you and may be the last time. Who would have know what'd happen later. From now on all will be by yourself young warlock. Sincerely good bye now."

  
   As soon as Merlin takes off from him the great dragon says good bye to Merlin, flying back quickly and without looking back. Merlin feels a bit sad. He might have insulted that sincere dragon and perhaps he'd miss him at some point. For now he just shurgs off his feeling and keeps walking forward. He doesn't know where to go but he is going anyway. All places and directions look like the same and misty. He is walking fumbling.

  
   "Georne! Emrys. It's time"

  
   Merlin hears the strong and influential yet kind voice of a man from nowhere. He startles but could keep control himself not to jump.

  
   "Declare yourself"

  
   "no need to yet. Do what you intended to do in here. If it was time you and I will meet anyway."

  
_'Another one after the dragon is coming_ ' Merlin thinks himself.

  
   "Ha Ha Ha you're right Emrys. I'm same kind with the dragon at this point but I'm clearer one."

  
   Merlin is going a bit afraid. ' _What supernatural kind of mind reader this one is'_ Merlin thinks.

  
   "Don't be scared Emrys. It's not like I'm always able to read anyone mind at anytime. Sometimes. Sometimes I really needed to know."

  
   "If you have those kind of power you could know what I'm here for and where is the one I'm searching for."

  
   "Yes perhaps I know. But knowing doesn't means allowing to say. You have to find him all by yourself Emrys. Just go to where your heart point out. If your heart was meant to be find out then you'd met him there. This is all I can help. Good luck young warlock."

  
   The sound of supernatural one is fading out slowly. Merlin is left behind with gaping mouth. He believes in himself that his heart is meant to be his king. He must find him out. Merlin starts walking to where his heart instructs him inch by inch forward.  
{Georne! -You're welcome in Welsh}

 


	6. The encounter

 

   The scence before him is suddenly clear and bright. There are thick green forest with full blossom of colourful annonymous flowers. the little stream is flowing chimely and the petals of blossom are floating over along with it. The touch of the breeze that passes through Merlin is soft and delicate. The scent in the air is sweet and nice. Everything in here is so alive and pleasent. too pleasent to be real. All are dreamy. Merlin walks ahead slowly, looking at those around.

  
   After passing over the small bridge, he sees the deep green forest something different with former one. All tree have full with some kind of ruby red fruits. When he arrives at nearest he finds out that that tree are apple trees and its fruits are all apple. He suddenly misses Arthur more. The unshed tears are formed in his eyes and it makes his vision vague. He bats them, wiping out with back of his hand, and shut closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes and his vision is clear again he sees the vague red figure under one of apple trees.

  
   Merlin's heart is going pounded continuously. He can't beleive his eyes or mind process. But he runs to there ad hoc. The nearer the more certain. It is Arthur. Arthur's chain mail wore back. He can't be wrong. Only one difference is that this figure seems to be weak like nearly transparent. He can't help himself anymore.

  
   " **ARTHUR** "

  
   With the deep and loud Merlin's voice, the figure turns back to him slowly. All the God in the world. It's really the Arthur, his Arthur. Merlin can't stand on his heels, kneeling down at Arthur's feet, and bows nearly his head's hitting to the ground. Merlin's crying now. He was die trying to see and meet Arthur at least once and last in his life. He believed he could find and meet Arthur. At the same time He didn't believe as well. All are like a holy dream. He can't his head up for ages. After some moments later he's starting to regard that he didn't hear or feel anything from Arthur yet. He suddenly starts, trying to manage his head up, and looks up at Arthur quickly. Arthur is looking at him fondly now. But he doesn't say anything. Merlin feels worried a lots.

  
   Arthur can't believe his eyes himself. He hears Merlin's voice of shouting his name from back and he thinks it's just his hallucination. But when he turns around to find out he really sees his manservant happened to be the greatest sorcerer. He can't express how much he feels excited and happy. He wants to run hug Merlin tightly. He wants to say so many things to Merlin. Merlin is kneeling down at his feet and crying like a lost toddler. Arthur reaches out to Merlin's sholuders with his hands, trying to pat him, to comfort his sadness. But All he got touches is just the air, not Merlin. He feels scared. Then he tries to call Merlin but all his voice is not appeared. He tries again and again. Finally he understands what he is and what stage he's arrived at now. He's not his whole. He is just a soul. He wants to cry like Merlin now.

  
   Looking at what Arthur is trying to say or touch to him and missing again and again, Merlin also understands what does this situation mean.

  
   "You're half or whole as long as you are Arthur I want to be by your side Arthur. And don't worry. I'll bring you back to where you actually belong anyway. I'll do everything whatever it will cost. You can't speak but can hear me right? Just follow me once this time."

  
   Merlin says vibrately and trumbling. He is starting to grow his highest magic and he is coming glow now. When he thinks he's made his magic shield strong enough he is going reached out to Arthur now. Arthur wants to protest Merlin not to do so but he can't find his voice. He tries to make gesture to Merlin. But Merlin is reaching and grabbing his hands now. As soon as Merlin's touch hits him Arthur feels like burning till to his very bone and he is drifting away now. He sees behind that Merlin is looking after at him unbelievingly.  
Merlin is left so scared and helpless alone.

  
   "One thing you really needs to learn is 'Patience' Emrys. Don't scared too much. Find ' **Glastonbury** '. He'd be there."

  
   The voice he has ever heard once is appeared again. He doesn't know what does that ' **Glastonbury** ' is. But he is going to find it anyway.


	7. Find me at Glastonbury

 

   It must be so called 'Glastonbury'. A mysterous building on the smooth and wide hillock. It seems to be a palace but more looks like a kind of monastery created with glass or crystal. All are blue and grey and hazy and miraculously beautiful as well. Merlin somehow knows that this building is the heart of Avalon. It must be the certain one whenever he looked Avalon from away he saw as a dagger putting into the knoll.

   Merlin goes ahead carefully inch by inch. In the building the hallway is the more beautiful than any other ones he's ever seen. Magic or some supernatural sense are up in the air. Every thing even the dust rays fallen from outside are full of possibility and life. Merlin remember back to the time the veil between the two worlds was thinnest. He shakes his head to shurg his thoughts off. He just keeps going.  
After passing through the many hallways and turns he arrives at the gate of splendid foyer. This foyer is different with other. He doesn't feel blury and blue anymore. All are red and gold. At the centre of the hall, the stone sculptured like bedstead is located. With the instinct, Merlin is running to there and finding out what does lay on it.

  
   What he sees when he looks at it is that he thought it would be, the motionless body of Arthur in full set of armour and chain mail as last time he saw him on the boat. Merlin touches and grabs Arthur's face with his both hands. The feeling is cold as ice but the appearance of Arthur's face is more alive than he was. He looks like sleeping than dead. Merlin wants to cry again but he's afraid that something would be wrong again this time. He controls himself. He stares breathlessly at his king without blinking once.

  
   "Well done Emrys. Your heart really belongs to him. You will get what you desreves to get from here."

  
   Merlin hears that voice again from behind his back. He doesn't turns back to look at that.

  
   " Chase to the point and just tell me clearly what I must do to bring him back and what I have to pay back for it."

  
   Merlin steels and says back.

  
   "This is not that simple young man. You's known enough about beyond the simple world hasn't you? And I'm not here for trade off between Human world and Erebus."

  
   "Then what should I do? If you know something helpful please tell me. I won't leave from here without him. I'd rather die here."

  
   "Die or alive is not as your wish. All are depended."

  
   "On what?"

  
   "On fate. Well Emrys. This place is the final resting place of all heroes and virtous men from all over the world. Your king is not the only one. You would know and see soon that there are so many wounded souls in this isle of blessed. If they could return back from here or not and where they'd go to are not foretoldable. All are depended on their related fates."

  
   "Then what were you doing here all the time. just wandering and enjoying to see those hurt souls?"

  
   "Language Emrys. Perhaps you may be the greatest sorcerer of your earth but not in here. This is not in your extent. Better Be careful young man. I lived and am still living and will lived for my entire lifespan in here. This is the living land of our kind and this glass place is my home. I've got the burden of healing your king's physical wound. It'd take time enough to heal and I can't know how long it would be. 10 years, 100 years or more. I really don't know. As you know his is not mere the mortal wound."

  
   After hearing those believable words, Merlin feels loosing and relaxing on his tense shoulders. He reaches out to Arthur's hand, holding tightly in his hand before turns back slowly to the owner of the voice.

 

{I took some Greek myth about Avalon}


	8. Meeting with Doethineb

 

   When he turns around he sees the tall and brown figure wore the cloak, holding the lantern. The figure is walking toward Merlin slowly. When he stops nearly before him Merlin get knowing that the figure in the cloak is a man of unguessable age with so imperturbable face. Merlin can't names his face as gorgeous or beautiful or handsome or effulgent or everything. Strange yet familar. He looks like glowing him around with spectrum. He smiles at Merlin kindly.

  
   "come and go around with me Emrys. There are so many things you should know and see. Because you're a man of action. follow me and don't forget to be patient."

  
   Merlin doesn't want to depart near Arthur even a second or a hair after he's met him that difficult and rared. The brown cloak man seems to understand that.  
"He was safe in here and so is now. Believe me. If you really want to bring him back just walk after me."  
As soon as he's said the man starts to walk away. Merlin holds down Arthur's hand unwillingly and runs after him, looking back at Arthur. When they are outside the man guides Merlin around in the land. Merlin sees that many figures like knights and noble men are wandering around in and out, here and there.The land is heavenly beautiful than he's first thought. When walking of, Merlin regards to ask to the man.

  
   "Who are you and what are your kind highness?"

  
   The man chuckles.

  
   "Some thought I'm a monk, some saw me as kind of eremite and even thought a god. Actually I'm a half ordinary man with some unordinary properties. like you. I believe you can understand what I want to mean. You are one of human but not ordinary. This is it. And you can call me ' **Dothineb** ' not 'highness'."

  
   Merlin somehow understands it.

  
   "So now I've seen those what you've told me. Can you resume about the fate matter."

  
   The man nods his head.

  
   "Everyone's fate are depended on the balance between the good and the bad things they'd done in their past. The eternity couldn't be one life. You can't see your past life and what'd you done and can't correct them. You just owned your present. There is one strongest thing above everything even those fate. This is ' **truth** '. The most pure and truest truth of your heart is the only hope in every difficultities."

  
   "What does the truth mean and what do I do with that truth?"

  
   "The truth you can believe yourself absolutely with zero doubt. If you have one then tell faithfully, pray what you want for your truth and wait with believing that your prayers will come true."

  
   "Tell to whom? Pray to whom? to you?"

  
   "No, no. Needn't to tell anyone. Just tell your most sincere truth to your deepest soul."

  
   "Who is justice for that truth?"

  
   "How much real, pure and strong of your heart and your truth. Truth itself is the justice. There is nothing and no one above than truth. So is your magic or my power."

  
   Merlin is not quite sure if it is believable or not and if he really understand it or not. But there is no choice for him.

  
   "But Emrys! You've entered into the spiritual land with still alive. So if you could go back from here you might be lost some part of you."

  
   "What it would be like?"

  
   "What do you own apart from ordinary?"

  
   "My magic and immortality"

  
   "Well then one of them or both."

  
   "That's not a problem."

  
   The man smiles at Merlin and says

   "I'll have you know that you aren't immortal. just have the inestimatable longevity. Every start have its end but the universe. You are not universe aren't you?"

   The man laughs softly despite himself. Merlin mind is going back to where Arthur's lying and sorting out what the man's said.

  
   "Why does you eagerly go back to where all the troublesome things are existed while you can stays and lives in here. You know if you could come alive you have fate and ability to stay in here."

  
   "Because This is not where I belong and not Arthur belongs."

  
   "Who can say where is who belong Emrys."

  
   While the man tells and laughs gracfully at him Merlin is thinking about what would be the trutest truth of his heart.


	9. Uniting two half to make a whole

 

   After that Merlin's trying to find out what would be his truest truth with zero flaw every time of Glastonbury days. Because there is no day or night and he just knows that it's passed one day every after certain time amount instinctively. He always stands by Arthur's side and looking after him. The owner of glass palace is nowhere to find after that day. Whenever some time period is arrived seven goddess liked ladies are come to Arthur and heal Arthur's wound with strange herbs as well as healing incantation. Merlin always looks after beside Arthur with full guard on. Arthur's condition is not improved or weakened, standing at middle. Merlin's worried time after time.

  
   Merlin couldn't find what is his truest truth. He has so many truths but all he could think are not flawless one. He'd done so many good-will things but all are not that pure. In these days he oftenly met with Arthur's conscience self. They couldn't relate with each other but Arthur listened to Merlin and reply back with looks, gesture and smiles. They contened a little with them.

 

* * *

  
   It's been around 20 days now. While Merlin is standing beside Arthur as usual Dothineb appears before him suddenly.

  
   "Couldn't find out the reliable truth Emrys?"

  
   Merlin flinches a bit.

  
   "Not yet"

  
   "It's not that hard and difficult. No matter good or bad truth is truth Emrys. Be dare to confide out. Have you ever heard those saying? ' _ **There are only two mistakes one can make along the road to truth, not going all the way, and not starting**_ '. You better quick before it's late. I can't guess how long would it take to heal him or how long you can stay here."

  
   Merlin shudders with regarding.

  
   "I will. I'm going to. I'm doing now Doethineb."

  
   Merlin grabs Arthur's hand immediately and stares at his king face. Doethineb disappears in the thin air. Arthur's conscience self descries Merlin from somewhere. He gets sense of what Merlin's going to do. He wants to protest. He also feels that perhaps it would makes some deepest lost of Merlin. May be his life. But there is nothing he can do about it when he can't even enters into himself.

  
   Merlin stares at those beautiful and piteous face for ages. He wants to lie on here instead of Arthur. He should have died not Arthur. Arthur should have sit on his throne not on this bedstead. The massive tears are dropping from his eyes slowly and some drops are falling down on Arthur's face. When he sees his tears on Arthur's face shinningly Merlin's mind clicks suddenly to the right. He love Arthur. He love Arthur so much. This love is not the kind of classificable. He just love him. More than anything. Anyone. Above and beyond the world. Even himself. double himself. There is no truest thing than 'He love Arthur' truth. That's it. He's ready now.

  
   Merlin holds Arthur's hands in his, closing his eyes, keeping his mind clean and clear and contemplating to his deepest soul, starts telling his strongest truth earnestly.

  
   "I have the truth which can trade off with my everything or anything and I can confide that that has not any flaws. The truth is _"I love my king Arthur with all my heart and soul and every fibre of mg being. I love Arthur more than everyone and everything and even myself. And I want to be by his side in all eternity. If my truth confession was true may Arthur be alive and healthy again ad hoc as he was and we could go back to our world safely soon._ " "

  
   After affirmation Merlin feels like tired and spent. Arthur feels that his conscience self is pulled to his body self strongly, he closing his eyes, and let himself be drifting along as it is. Merlin is staring at Arthur hopefully. While Merlin is looking at him Arthur's face starts growing the colour of blood. Merlin startles and run holds Arthur's face in both hands. He starts feeling the warmth. Merlin's whole body is shuddering and trumbling with exitctment and happiness and so many unknown feelings. He prays that this is not be a dream. Looking of Arthur, he is stiring alittle and batting his eyelids once. When first time Arthur opens his eyes everywhere before him is too bright and shine. Arthur closes again. And opens again. As far as his vision is starting clearer than clearer the first thing he get seeing is 'Merlin' and his earnest face over him.

  
   "Merlin"

  
   "Oh my Arthur"

  
   Merlin can't say anything now. He hugs Arthur's whole body as much as he able and is crying heavily.

  
   "Don't cry. I'm alive now"

  
Arthur's voice is cracked and a bit harsh. Merlin can't get enough to hear this voice. But he can't reply back. He can't find any nerves to say something back. just hugging and crying.

  
   "We'll go home Merlin."

  
   Arthur hugs Merlin back tightly as if afraid to lose him again.

  
   "Well done again Emrys. You two can go back now. But it is not sure to Camelot or somewhere. As I told all are depened on. You will be back to where you really belong to. Who could tell that what would be waiting for you outside world. Good bye now Emrys. King Arthur! you always remember that how lucky you are. There had never happened that one's saved and brought resting one back to outside."

  
   Doethineb's voice is appeared from above and the building's ground is starting trumble and moving. Arthur's amazed and looking around. Merlin knows that time is now. He just close his eyes and hugs Arthur tightly more.

  
   "Close your eyes, stay with me and don't get off from me whatever will happen."

  
   Arthur obeys, closing his eyes and clings to Merlin as tight as he can manages. Every surrounding are trumbling, shaking and moving heavily. All are brighten like a thunder strom.

  
   "Good bye Doethineb. I shall never forget you and your gratitude."

  
   Merlin says to the owner of Glastonbury for the last time.

  
   "You better forget me Emrys. Because you are no more immortal and an ordinary mortal one now. May whatever waiting for you be good for you and your king."

  
   The man's voice is fading out slowly. Merlin and Arthur are drifting away with the speed of light. Arthur doesn't dare to open his eyes as far as Merlin has not say to do so. After drifting like ages they both feel that they are arrived at somewhere now. First, Merlin opens his eyes testingly. He knows that it's night in here and feels the wetness under him. He looks down and around. They are arriving at some other bank of Avalon and sitting on the shallow water now.

  
   "Open your eyes Arthur. We are home. but I don't know where it is."

  
   Arthur opens his eyes slowly. He can sees Merlin again now. No matter wherever they are arrived at if Merlin is with him it's more than enough for him.

  
   "It doesn't matter wherever we've arrived it's home if you're with me."

  
   Merlin gapes his mouth with awe and happiness. He pulls Arthur into his arms tightly and inhales the smell of real and unique Arthur's scent. If with those words he's ready to go to the hell now.


	10. The night of confession

  
   After hugging for much long, they can manage to move and find the some clearing. Merlin handles Arthur with his shoulder under Arthur's. Arthur's strong enough to walk but he's not getting uesd to walk on his own yet. When they find some clearing Merlin settles them and holds Arthur in his arms. Arthur settles in and feels the warmth of Merlin. Though Merlin is not sure what the weather is based on the temperature he guess it may be early winter. Very cool but snow are not fallen yet. Night is deep dark and silent.

  
   "Are you very cold Arthur?"

  
   Merlin cuddles more Arthur and asks.

  
   "Yes but not very much. was more cold in there than here."

  
   "Don't talk about there anymore. Don't you need a rest? You were very tired. I'll look after your sleep."

  
   "Just so you know I was rest enough very much lately Merlin. Can't you make a fire? It's dark and I don't like darkness."

  
   Merlin flinches with some regarding that he knows what Arthur meant and he's not sure about it now.

  
   "I have nothing to make fire and don't want to leave you to find stuff." Merlin says testingly.

  
   "Make with your magic Merlin. It's not like I don't know about it and hate it. I've known more than enough that the benefit and good of it. Even my life. I know it has included mainly in the reason of why I'm here back."

  
   Merlin sees the sincerity in Arthur's eyes. He knows that Arthur 's accepted magic well. What he's not sure is that if he still have it or not. Merlin summons his magic from his inside, keeping his mind in concentration and makes the spell for campfire. With the light and sound, ablaze flame of fire is appearing before them. Merlin gets the unshed tears in his eyes with realization of that he still has magic.

  
   "I have magic Arthur. I have. I still have. thought I'd lost it."

  
   He says to Arthur with uncontrolable excitment. Arthur smiles at Merlin fondly.

  
   "I remember that you told me you were born with it. As long as you're alive your magic will be alive too. You can't lose who you are"

  
   Merlin grins widely at Arthur and cuddles him back. Arthur inhales the smell of fire as well as Merlin's sweaty, earthy and rain-y scent. He feels the warmth in his both inside and outside.

  
   "Show me its beauty Merlin"

  
   "Really?"

  
   "Really"

  
   Merlin fulfills it happily. He makes various kinds of creatures like butterflies, dragons and birds. colourful flowers. Dancing faries liked figures. Full of twinkling fireflies all over the pine tree before them. Arthur looks at them affectionately and wonderingly.

  
   "Very beautiful. havn't thought it could be that beautiful."

  
  Merlin looks back at Arthur. Arthur doesn't turn away and looks at him intensely without blinking like he's finding something in Merlin's eyes.

  
   "Did you really mean it Merlin?"

  
   "Meant what?"

  
   "I heard all your words before we're drifting?"

  
   Merlin feels uncomfortably with remembering his affrimation. But he steels and says back unsurely.

  
   "I'll have you know Arthur. This was not just my coffession. It's affrimation. It was the one and only reason of we're here now. If it was not true or I didn't mean it there was absolute zero chance for coming back here."

  
   Merlin holds head down from Arthur's gaze.

  
   "I believe in you and your words. Your affrimation. And I also want you to believe in me."

  
   With this words Merlin heads up and looks at Arthur vaguely. Arthur looks back and keeps talking awkwardly.

  
   "Well I believe what you said and believe me when I say those words to you."

  
   "Wh. . what. . What do you mean?"

  
Merlin stutters and his heart is pounding.

   "Rethink about what you said in there and think them as I says to you."

  
   Merlin flutters with realization.

  
   "Well I can't tell where or when it started and what kind of it is. But I'm sure about it. I'm sure since I said 'Thank you' to you. But it might have existed earlier than that. It was time of I could realize myself."

  
   Looking at Arthur's blushing Merlin can't help himself not to grin like an greatest idiot.

  
   "You don't have to Arthur. I'm okay with as it was and . ."

  
   "I want to. I deeply want to Merlin."

  
   "Then tell me Arthur. I need to hear"

  
   Arthur glares Merlin without heat and mumbles 'cheeky idiot'. But he does what he was told.

  
   "I love you Merlin. I love you with all my heart and soul and every fibre of my being. I love you more than everyone and everything and even myself... "

  
   Merlin recognizes that Arthur is echoing his words. He cooperates and says together at the last words with Arthur.

  
   "And I want to be by your side in all eternity."

  
   After the end they reach out to each other and meet their lips slowly and softly. With the incredible softness of the touch they both feel shivering speard to whole body. It's the feeling that they havn't ever got knowledge of. Merlin sees the firework in his mind eyes. Arthur feels the thousand of butterflies in his stomach. It does not like anything. They kiss like never want to stop. Arthur licks and sucks intensely Merlin's whole soft lips. He can't tell how he is feeling now. It's not just a kiss. It's making up and filling up for the past. It's endless promise for the future. He can kiss Merlin forever like that. Merlin is melting with happiness and unbelief of Arthur kisses him that earnest. All are real and are felt like home. Like the lost pieces of the puzzle is filling finally.

  
   They kiss for hours and still can't get enough, hugging and cuddling in each other arms nearly bone crushing. No one will ever know that still alive is that good. Still alive together with loved one is much better. Still alive with loved one and can kiss them all the time as wanted is bestest best blessing of every thing. Night is deep and dark. Campfire is blazing brightly. Magical creatures are dancing in the air. Fireflies on pine tree are twinkling. Arthur and Merlin are still kissing willingly and unstoppably.


	11. Love camp in the forest

 

   Arthur and Merlin are so happy, fresh and getting freedom together. Merlin makes a small and lovely cottage that living enough for two at appropriate clearing. He also makes meals from fishing, vegetables and using his magic. They are feeling like a teenager couple in camping. Arthur hadn't been happy in his entire life like now. He is getting used to with daily movement and surrounding. He's really satisfied and content with present condition. Espsecially when being together all the time with his love without far away each other from more than a hair.

  
   Merlin's known that the place where they arrived at is not way too far from Camelot and his native Elador, not too far to could not travel, since after next morning of their arrival. When he estimates and finds the distance to two places with his magic, they are about three nights long walking trips from here. Merlin wants to ask Arthur if he want to go back Camelot or may be Elador. His mother could be still there. They could live in there like normal villagers. Arthur's ever said about he wanted to become a farmer. A farming with Arthur might be nice living. Or coming back to Camelot and taking what Arthur's real properties back might be nicer. He doesn't want to continue his thoughts about what are also included in those Arthur's properties. His five kingdoms, his king position, his throne and his queen. If fortunately or unfortunately, the heir of Pendragon could be listed in it. He didn't know any news from Camelot since after leaving.

  
   They wake up together every morning. If Arthur awake first he wakes Merlin up with peppering kisses on Merlin whole face. Merlin will wake with happy giggling. If it's Merlin he doesn't do Arthur, just cuddling more and sleeping back. They eat together breakfast. Then they walk around nearings, fishing or plucking fruits and vegetables. Everytime after meals they go to a meadow with beautiful blosooms, take a rest and nap and talk this and that. Kissing, cuddling, making out and snogging are essential stuff in those quality time. At night Merlin makes a small campfire and various kinds of magical show for Arthur's entertainment. Arthur always watchs these shows likingly and happily like a child in festivities, curling up in Merlin's arms. And finally they sleep together on a bed, Merlin pillows on Arthur's chest or Arthur does Merlin's.

  
  After living a month like that Merlin starts to test the water on Arthur about his opinion on Camelot, Elador, somewhere or here. Previously Arthur always shrug those questions off. He doesn't want to take a risk on his present perfection because of whatever. But sometimes he thinks that he shouldn't be selfish and should check Camelot's aftermath at least one time. One day of their usaul meadow rest Arthur says Merlin about Camelot for the first time.

  
   "Merlin what did you know something about Camelot after I've left?"

  
   "Nothing. I went back there once for a day and left back soon after I've told the news what they should know. Never goes back till now. It has been one year and one month and twenty days now."

  
   "Ah is it that long? thought one month in here and twenty one days in there."

  
   "You were stopped lately. How you would have know about how long it has been."

  
   Merlin avoids the word 'dead'.

  
   "I was curious about the aftermath of battle and what would be happened about Albion."

  
   Merlin exhales the sigh sneakly. Arthur anyhow hears that.

  
   "Do you want to go back there Arthur?"

  
   "No. I'm very happy in here and want to live forever. very happy together with you. But I think I should check how about Albion at some point. but not now. I'm not enough living together with you and LOOK OUT. . ."

  
   Arthur shouts and throws Merlin down on his back suddenly on the grass ground. Merlin catches his guard off and is straddled by Arthur. Arthur hovers over Merlin and snogs unquenchably all over his lover' face and neck and wherever he can reaches. Merlin writhes and giggles under Arthur loudly and endlessly. He knows very well that they have to go to where their responsibilites are awaited at some point. But not now. Especially when Arthur is kissing and suking Merlin's tongue with his earnestly. Merlin is too satisfied under Arthur's conquering like that to think about duty or hell. 


	12. Reunion with Leons (Return back to Camelot and The aftermath of Camelot)

  
   After one year later they get the nerves to go to Camelot once. They decide that they visit to there once, check out what have been happened in this before long and will come back here. They amble through the way to Camelot unhurrily. They camp at appropriate place at night. After five days walking journey they arrive nearly Camelot. The roofs of citadel among green of trees are descried gradually. Looking at the view of citadel Arthur feels a bit exicted and his heart is beating fast. Merlin doesn't feel so but he keeps his eyes on Arthur more carefully.

   They arrive at the gate of citadel at twilight. They put the cloak head on.  
Arthur looks around his beloved city,citadel and passing by with awe. All are like a dream. He hasn't thought he could come back again. He thinks all are look older than they should be in this short years. People are moving peacefully as they were as if their king's death was not affected them lately. All are familar yet strange. Arthur doesn't know how he's feeling is relief or disappointed. Merlin can understands what Arthur is thinking.

  
   "Arthur we should go wait at somewhere till night. Do you want to meet with your. . your queen? I can manage that."

  
   "Yeah. we should. I want to meet Guenivere. She is not my queen anymore. She is the queen herself."

  
   Arthur says and smiles at Merlin reassuringly. They go and stay at one tarven of suburb. When night is arrived they go to citadel. Merlin cover them from guards with his magic. They enter into throne room, foyer and all places before they find out the queen like figure on balcony. Merlin moves forward and calls her whisperingly.

  
   "My queen. It's you?"

  
   The figure startles and turn back at them. When she sees their two cloak figure she stutters and is afraid. When Arthur sees her face he thinks Gwen looks older than she should have been old in this age. He feels bad and guilty that she was so tired to serve the burden he's left.

  
   "Leon?.Who you are? What do you think you are doing? GUARD.. "

  
   Merlin runs to her and put off his cloak to show his face to her.

  
   "Please calm down my queen. Gwen. It's me. Merlin. look"

  
   Gwen looks at Merlin's face disbelievingly. Merlin thinks she is look too old under darkness of the night.

  
   "Merlin. It's really you? it is not possible. impossible. How can it be happen?"

  
   " please calm down. It's really me my queen. I can explain all. We better go inside. I have more amazing thing to tell you. please believe me my queen."

  
   Gwen manages to control herself and guide them to one nearest hall. It's one of the dinning halls. When they are in the hall Gwen turns her back and faces with them. Merlin gasps with disbelif.

  
   "Why? why are you so look old Gwen. Were you very tired? or what did happen to you?"

  
   "I could ask too Merlin. Why you so look young and nothing changed in that long time? Are you really Merlin?"

  
   Merlin grabs his face delirously.

  
   "It's not that long. not long enough to change much. like like you."

  
   "It has been 22years since you'd left Merlin. some of us are not like you. We can be very old in twenty two years."

  
   "No it's not. It's has been just two year and twenty five days."

  
   Merlin says scaringly. Listening of those senseless conversation, Arthur loses patience and can't stand anymore.

  
   "It has been just one year and twenty five days Guenivere. And Merlin."

  
   As soon as Arthur's voice is appearing Gwen's old face is suddenly pale with regarding.

  
   "Who who are you. It can't be. No. No way."

  
   Arthur puts off his cloak. When she sees him Gwen is more pale like a snow flake, covering her mouth with her hands quiveringly, and falls down to heap on the ground. Merlin run helps her to her feet.

  
   "It's okay my queen. I can explain all. Please calm down. There are so many things to say and explain about us. keep your mind. All are real Gwen."

   Gwen shivers continously with so many feelings. She sits on nearest chair and tries to calm herself. After long moment later she is starring to stable. She sits up and move forward to Arthur timidly. Arthur looks at her moving ans feels like all are a dream. He still can't believe the one who once had been his queen is same person before him. Gwen reaches out her hand to Arthur's face but she doesn't dare to touch.

  
   "It's really you Arthur. I can't believe. I've been waiting all the time. crying all the time. There was noy a single one day I didn't miss you. Where have you been Arthur? And why does you look that young after that long?".

  
   Gwen mutters continuously and is crying massively. Arthur feels nothing but pity for her and umcofortable. Merlin watches them and feels very sad.

  
   "Actually I don't entirely know about myself than Merlin. You better asks and listens to him. Merlin?"

  
   Merlin move forward and urge Gwen to sit on the chair again. They all sit on each chairs silently. After a moment Merlin starts explaing about all what have been happened in these gap time from the very start. Telling on difference time period between them they find out that the twenty days of living in Avalon are same with twenty years in human world. As they lived in this spiritual world they were not affected by againg rate of human world. Gwen listens silently what Merlin is telling with awe, fear and happiness roatatingly. Merlin excludes about his affrimation and their lives in the forest. Arthur doesn't include in Merlin's speaking, just looking at Merlin frequently to check if he feel okay.

  
   At the end of Merlin's explanation Gwen sits up from her chair, reaches out to Merlin and grabs Merlin's hands in hers, kneeling before him.

  
   "I have not enough words to thank you Merlin. You was so brave and so loyal. I'm ashamed myself for not doing anything and just sitting on the throne. I'm sorry Merlin. I'm really sorry."

  
   Gwen is crying again. Merlin wants to comfort her but he also has not any words to say back. Gwen truns her hear back to Arthur and kneels down at his feet, with tears flowing.

  
   "I'm sorry My Lord. I'm sorry. There had nothing I could have do and I didn't do anything."

  
   Arthur doesn't know what he should replys back to her. He looks at her quietly and uncomfortably. After some moment like that Arthur go remembers about why they went back to here. He clears his throat.

  
   "Well Guenivere. We I went back to here because I want to know aftermath about battle and mainly Albion. We didn't intened to live in here very long. So can you tell me about it all tonight?"

  
   With Arthur's umcomfortable words and sound of 'Guenivere' the queen flinches a little.

  
   "Yes yes I can Arthur. Why you go back from here. This is all your legacy and your properties. I'm just a keeper. Don't tell me you doesn't take back them Arthur."

  
   Arthur doesn't say back. He is not quite sure what he is thinking right now himself. All are rush and dreamy as well. He just worries about how Merlin is feeling now. He wants to hold Merlin in his arms or grab his hand in his to feel much better and safe. He takes a look at Merlin and Merlin also looks at him at the same time. They nod a bit to each other for reassuring. Gwen takes her seat again ans starts talking about what Arthur's asked to her.

  
   After Arthur's death with the help of Gaius, Leon ans other left knight and council members Gwen could take a throne as a queen comfortably. She could manage to organize the cotinuation of what Arthur've left to do. All five kingdoms are well organized now and Camelot happened to be a heart city. Each kingdom have their governor who can rules the city federally. There was no war after Camlan and peace has created successfully. Only one bad and saddest thing happened was that Gaius has died because of age five years ago. With this news Merlin feels deeply sad and guilty of irresponsiblity.

  
   "Well done Guenivere. You are nicer ruler than me. I thought you could rule very well. But you're more than very well. You really deserve it."

  
   "Don't say like that Arthur. I just completed what you've built all the way."

  
   When Arthur tries to tell something the hall room is opened with squeaking sound and someone is entered in it.

  
   "Gwen what are you doing in here?"

  
   They all turn back to see to the sound's owner. It's Leon.

  
   "Leon"

  
   They all call aloud simutaneously at him. Leon flinches back. And then he runs to and watches Arthur disbelievingly. His mouth is gaping like a fish fell on the land. His gazs shifts to Merlin and he mouths Merlin's name. Gwen grabs dumb Leon's hand and urges him on one chair.

  
   "Just calm down Leon. I will explain you all. Don't think and ask anything before as long as I ended. Okay? You're okay Leon?"

  
   Leon nods his head vaguely without looking away from Merlin and Arthur. Gwen echos Leon all about what Merlin's told to her. Leon listens with awe and disbelieving. After Gwen's speaking Leon sits up from his chair and kneel down at Arthur's feet.

  
   "My Lord. I'm sorry my lord. I havn't thought you would come back. I. . I just made what I thought I should do my lord. Forgive me My Lord. And I'm very glad you come back. You too Merlin."

  
   Leon's muttering and crying at Arthur's feet. Arthur can't understand what Leon's saying and what he need to forgive him. Athur reaches out and helps him to his feet. He is also glad to see his most loyal knight alive. Merlin gets the unshed tears in his eyes, watching Leon's broken feeling. He hears that Gwen clears her throat.

  
   "Well Arthur. We Leon and me are married after 5 years of my coronation. We did just because we needed to do Arthur. There had not many choice. Only female ruler of five kingdom has been very difficult and nearly impossible. We needed it Arthur."

  
   Gwen says apologetically. Merlin gapes with realization hit to the gut. Arthur feels relief and just clicking in right. Leon startles and says hurrily.

  
   "We can go back to the start Sire. All are your own and if you want to . . "

  
   " No. no . no I won't take anything what I've departed. Of course if there was someone beside Guenivere it had to be you. of course. I appreciates what you two have done. I can understand Leon. Really well done Guenivere."

  
   Although Leon exhales with relief Gwen feels guilty and sadness. She thinks Arthur is really cold like a stranger to her.

  
   "Well I thinks it's late now. We'll resume what we need to continue at morning. Me and Merlin have been walking for five days and we are a bit tired. We need some rest so can you give us a room for this night?"

  
   "Of course. Of course Sire. Do as you want. We are under your order sire. Gwen. I'll go prepare the king chamber and noble guest bedroom for Merlin. Please wait a moment sire"

   "No. no need to prepare those. Just a ready travellor guest room for two. Me and Merlin will sleep in a same room."

  
   Arthur says awkwardly. He looks at Merlin and Merlin smiles him back secretly. Arthur has no heart to be far away from Merlin even a night. He doesn't dare to stay away from Merlin. Merlin is not the love of his life but the half self of him now. Merlin is completely released the tensions he has been felt all this time long. Everything will be alright as long as Arthur love him. He doesn't care other anything. The night at Camelot is arrived. They don't know what will coming at next morning. But for now Arthur's walking, holding Merlin's hand sneakingly, after Leon and Gwen to their night stop room.


	13. Back to where we belong

  
   Next morning, after having breakfast and talking about what they need to talk, Merlin and Arthur want to go back to their place. But Gwen and Leon insist Arthur to take his everything back and make coronation again. Arthur bitterly protests about it. So they continue insisting that even if he didn't accepted them he and Merlin should take rest and stay at Camelot some weeks. Arthur accepts it.

  
   Merlin and Arthur go around citadel and the city all day long as normal peasants. They go to everywhere they have been once in the past. They feel quite happy like that. They even manage to go to their usual hunting place, camping place and the stream. At night they sleep together on the same bed even though the room has two beds.

  
   After one week passing when they tell the queen and her consort that they are going to go back, Gwen and Leon kneel down at Arthur's feet.

  
   "Please don't go back Arthur. Albion needs you. As not the prophecy but also the destiny you're once and future king of Albion Arthur. Your returning can't be nothing. Please do us the favor of getting the true King ."

  
   Gwen makes a plea to Arthur sincerely.

  
   "It's true Arthur. We just serve as the keeper of your legacy while you were not here."

  
   Leon agrees to Gwen. Arthur looks down them uncmofortably.

  
   "I've known those wired prophecy thing since before. I could return back not because Albion's need is greatest just only because of Merlin. If anything it has to be Merlin. You know I could have died and never returned. Speak after standing up. "

  
   Arthur urges them to their feet. With Arthur's word Merlin coughs awkwardly and he feels aplogetic to them.  
"Don't say like that Arthur. As you know we two are too old to rule next many years and you are still very young. You can rule many upcoming years."

  
   Gwen says and leon nods alongside her.

  
   "And Arthur also Albion's need of the king is greatest now. The people of Albion demand us their heir and we have been living in trouble with that. The longer the more trouble for us. We are too old now. There is no one but you Arthur. You're like. . hmm. age of my son."

  
   With Gwen's words Arthur frowns his brows and he remembers about some certain thing. He entirely forgot about that.

  
   "So you means we. . ah . you and I hadn't have . . and and you and Leon too havn't.?"

  
   Arthurs asks awkwardly.

  
   "Yes. Arthur. I hadn't got that great honour from you and Leon and I also didn't get the heir. We thought about Knight's Percival son or other appropriate noble's son to adopt for heir. But we didn't satisfied yet and now you're arrived. Please do us this favor Arthur. Your people will deeply happy if I could announce of their king return. "

  
   Arthur bewilders with that new knowledge.They have know that Percival's retired after ten years and went back to his native. Merlin thinks Percival's son sounds not bad. After long awkward moment Arthur nerves and says back.

  
   "Well I'll think about it. Give us some time."

  
   When he and Merlin turn back to go Leon calls after them.

  
   "Wait Arthur. Move in to your chamber room please. We didn't use this room since after. That travellor guest room isn't too appropriate for you. I've also prepared extra bed for Merlin in there. Merlin please tell Arthur to move in instead of me. There is no one but you can tell to Arthur."

  
   Merlin looks at Leon's and Arthur's face alternately. He also thought Arthur might have wanted to stay in his old chamber.

  
   "Well. okay. I'll. Arthur We are going."

  
   At their room they talk over about everything. At the end they accept that even if Arthur didn't take back his throne he should stays in his chamber because it could be the last time.

 

* * *

 

  
   The night of next day they move in to Arthur's old chamber. As soon as he opens the door Merlin gets hitting the feeling of nostalgia to his gut. He moves forward inch through and Arthur after him. All are like their old days. Those red silk four posters bed Merlin always wanted to sleep over, Arthur's working desk near the window and fire place. Merlin wipes his unshed tears. Arthur squeeze his shoulders and holds him in his arms for Merlin's comfort.

  
   "Oh. There are night shirt. I'll change for you."

  
   Merlin pulls away and takes their night shirts that seem to be prepared for them.

  
   "Sleep with me on here Merlin."

  
   Arthurs pleases Merlin, holding Merlin's shoulder. Merlin doesn't says back, looking at the bed for him and Arthur's. And he tries to change Arthur's night clothes.

  
   "I'm your manservant."

  
   Merlin whispers to Arthur's ear. Arthur chuckles. He doesn't take the shirt on and instead take his own shirt off.

  
   "Well the best manservant of five kingdoms." and kisses Merlin's temple. Merlin accepts with grin.

  
   "I'll make your pillow fluffy. You don't like flat one."

  
   Merlin goes on the bed and does as he said. Arthur comes after him, stepping on the bed, and pulling Merlin down beside him.

  
   "Let's sleep Merlin. You know why I accepted to sleep in here? it's because of you. I want to fulfill my so many absences and bad things on you even though they won't be over forever. I wanted to do for you everything I can."

  
   Merlin grins widely and put his head in the curve of Arthur's neck. Arthur cuddles Merlin, putting his hand on Merlin's waist. They are gone sleep like that contently. But after Arthur's sleeping Merlin pulls away slowly and goes to his bed. At the middle of night Arthur half wakes up and he reaches out to Merlin's body but he can't find. He opens his eyes and searches where Merlin's going out. And he's gone seeing that Merlin is sleeping on extra bed, putting a book over his chest. Arthur sighs with exhale. He knows that Merlin thought for his reputation or any possible bad thing that could be if someone found out Arthur slept with him.

  
   Arthur stares at Merlin's adorable sleeping form and decides instantly that he will do something reliable and honourable thing for Merlin for Merlin's believing and condidence on him and Merlin himself. He can't see Merlin uncertainty about them anymore. He has to prove Merlin that he love Merlin than everything even this Albion and he really doesn't care anything but Merlin. He has a plan now.   



	14. Back to where we belong (2) (I can show you how much I love you)

 

   "I'll accept my throne back"

  
   With Arthur's unexpected and sudden words everyone in dinner table's eyes are gone wide. Merlin can't believe his ear himself. Arthur didn't tell him about this even a hint. Gwen and Leon are amazed but happy too.

  
   "Oh thank God. Really Arthur. Thank you. I'll announce this greatest news to council first and then your people."

  
  Gwen says excitedly. They didn't inform about Arthur's return to anyone and do all the citadel to know Merlin and Arthur as their special geust. Most of servants are not old ones from Arthur's time now so they don't know who Arthur and Merlin really are.

  
   "But there is one condition."

  
   "Tell me. Just tell me. Everything what you want will be fine."

  
   Gwen says gladly. Arthur turn his head to Merlin, staring in his eyes and says

  
   "In my coronation I'll make Merlin my consort."

  
  "What?"

  
   This 'What' are appeared from Gwen and Leon at the same time. Merlin gasps and his eyes are gone wide like a circle, covering his mouth with his hand.

  
   "Ar. . Arthur. Wh. What are you doing?"

  
   Merlin stutters. Arthur doesn't ruffles and just shrugs off.

  
   "How?  Can it be? If can then I'll do. If can't I won't. that's it."

  
   Arthur says as if it's just a usual thing.

  
  "Ar. . Arthur. Didn't I hear wrong did I?

  
   Gwen asks him doubtfully.

  
   "What you think you heard is right Guenivere. I'll marry Merlin and make him my consort because I love him."

  
   Arthur takes Merlin's hand on the table in his as if make the show off and proof to them. Merlin is silent and still like a dumb. Gwen and Leon's eyes couldn't be more wider.

  
   "Ar . Arthur. It's not offense to your something . ah. . love but it can't be that way. There hadn't happened like that in any history and won't be in future too. Council will disgree for sure. People will protest it bitterly."

  
   Leon says apologetically.

  
   "Then that's is over. Me and Merlin will go back to our home. Do you think I really want to take this burden and live in here while I can stay peacefully with my love in our home. Merlin we're going home."

  
   "Don't don't don't do like this Arthur. There will be another way for this. Please let me search a way or you tell me other possible way Arthur. We'll accept you two as a married couple. just don't make the ceremony. is't okay? okay Arthur"

  
   Gwen asks hurrily.

  
   "Well another possible way but I don't like it as much as first option. That is I won't make coronation for me because I've done once. Make just for Merlin. I'll make Merlin another king beside me. We'll rule together as two king. Actually if anyone can be a king it has to be Merlin only. I'm nothing but dead and useless without Merlin."

  
   Leon gapes his mouth with something to tell but he really doesn't know what to.

  
   "I've put my decision down much. There is nothing left to negotiate about it. If you're able what I asked then plan for it. You better inform and take agreement from your council first. Then people. I don't want to any harms or distractions to Merlin. All responsibilities are on you now."

  
   Arthur says like an order. He holds up Merlin's hand and kisses on back of his hand and says

  
   "Merlin shall we off"

  
   He stands up from chair and walks back to their room, with Merlin in tow and without looking back.

  
   When they arrive their room Merlin shakes Arthur's hand off and says angrily.

  
   "Shouldn't have you told me about it. I don't know what you are actually doing? Are you gone insane? Can it be possible? Hmm Arthur tell me. Since when did I tell you I want to be your consort or something pompous thing. Tell me quickly."

  
   Merlin ended up loudly. Arthur moves forward and pulls Merlin's arms.

  
   "Calm down Merlin. Please. If I told you do you agree anyway? hmm? I'm not sure if you want it or not but I want it. I wanted it all this time Merlin."

  
   Arthur holds Merlin's face in his hands and turn Merlin's eyes to his.

  
   "Look at me Merlin. Everytime I saw your uncertainty about us and our love I always wanted to do something to prove my love. While you were always doing everything for me I didn't and couldn't do anything for you. I just want to do something for you. And I don't want you to feel as my dirty secert or unoffical sneaky thing. And I wanted to show my love for you to other people else than you. You understand? hmm? tell me you understand and forgive me Merlin. I love you."

  
   End of his words Arthur surges forward and captures Merlin's quivering lips with his. He can't watch sad Merlin anymore. Merlin's mouth which is trying to say something is shutting now. Just with Arthur's words and his piteous face he's starting melted and now those intense kisses he is absoultely melting to a puddle. He sighs with relief and kisses Arthur back. meanwhile in these days they didn't kiss like that much long and they have been missing it. Arthur accounts it as a victory and deepens his kiss, pulling Merlin's body to him by waist. While kissing Merlin's thinking that he won't ever be winned over Arthur if with those kisses.


	15. There is no place like mother's home

   From queen Guinevere Merlin knew that his mother Hunith would be still alive and live in Elador till now. Merlin has been feeling bad himself like a sinner son. He hasn't ever thought about what his mother would have felt in these time long. He always thought about only Arthur. Now he knows that the two years he thought is not two years, it was 22 years and Hunith might have died because of age in this period. He wants to go to Elador and knows if she is still alive and healthy. But he doesn't dare to do if it was otherwise.  
  
   Arthur knows that something distracted and upsetted to Merlin. He asks about it one day when he sees Merlin is standing at window and staring into the air.  
  
   "Merlin tell me what has you been thinnking and worrying all the time?"

   Merlin turns back to Arthur and he feels Arthur's sincerity on his face. He has no reason to lie about. He tells everything about his feelings and sadness. Arthur holds Merlin in his arms. Merlin leans his head on Arthur's shoulder.

   " Well all are because of me. I owe her more than I should have taken. I took all of her son from her. We can manage about it. Why do you need to worry Merlin. We can go everytime. Go checking and knowing is much better than wait thinking and worrying. You know best Merlin, don't you? We'll go tomorrow. okay?"

   Merlin loses himself in Arthur's arms trustingly. Everything will be fine if Arthur's by his side.

 

* * *

 

 

 Next day they go trip to Elador at morning. Gwen provides them two finest horses and facilities. Though Gwen wants them to provide some guards Merlin assures her that he is able enough to protest themselves.

   At the twilight they are getting near to the side of Elador. Small huts, cottage, farms and voices of children and animals can be heard now. Merlin's heart starts beating fast. Arthur knows that feeling well. He head his horse to nearest Merlin's and holds Merlin's shoulder. Merlin looks back at Arthur. Arthur smiles him reassuringly. Merlin nods and smiles back. Elador is very front of them now.

   They take off from horses and walk alongside with them. The villagers are looking at them untrustingly. Merlin takes bee line to his old home. When he arrives in front of the cottage and he sees the light in it his heart skips a beat. Arthur squeezes Merlin's forearm and knocks at the door. After a minute the cottage's door opens with a squeak sound and an old woman held a lamp appears.

   "Oh!! Mother"

Merlin shocks and shudders when he sees his mother's alive and very old. Hunith is very old and her back is bending forward from her waist. She tries to figure who are they with the light from her lamp. When he knows who are they she also shocks like Merlin.

   "Oh my . Oh my kid. My son. My Merlin. It's you. You. Really you. How long? Where have you been? Oh no. It's impossible. My imagination."  
  
   Hunith mutters continuously. Arthur can't stand anymore.

   "It's real Hunith. It's your son. Merlin and here I am Arthur."

   With Arthur's voice Hunith turns to him. When he sees him she is more shocked and pale. Merlin grabs her hand and holds her to not fall on the ground.

   "Mother. Don't be afraid. It's really me and Arthur. We are returning now. Arthur's rise again. not your imagination. I can explain all. We arrived at Camelot too. We better go inside mother. I will explain you everything."

   Merlin urges her to inside and then locks the door. When inside they all sit down on floor silently. Hunith is still dumb and speechless. Merlin holds her shoulder in his arms for supports. Arthur looks at them worryingly. When Merlin thinks she is alright he starts telling about him and Arthur from the very start till to Camelot. She listens his every words carefully and amazingly. Merlin doesn't leave every single deatils even his affrimation in Avalon and Arthur's confession because he thinks he should and deserve to know everything.

   When Merlin ends up Hunith is crying with happiness and amazement. She has been thinking that she'd lost her son forever. But now her son is not still alive but still young as he was her little kid and his son beloved king has also returned. Everything are fine like a dream. She turns to face Merlin and grabs Merlin's face in her hands. She stares at Merlin face unblinkingly and tears from her eyes are falling down massively.

   "Oh my son"  
  
   She embraces him tightly as if afraid to lose him. Merlin hugs her back and is crying too now. Merlin nuzzles in his mother hair and inhales the scent of motherly smell that he forgot many years how it would be. Arthur looks at mother and son and is getting unshed tears in his eyes. All are his fault. because of him. He couldn't be paid back to their gratitude ever. After like an hours Hunith's gone remembered Arthur's presence.

   "Come here Arthur"  
  
   She invites Arthur in her arms. Arthur moves forward and accepts her embrace willingly. Hunith embraces them together in her arms warmly. Merlin feels like real home now. He has his Arthur and his mother. There is nothing He wants to ask for anymore. Arthur stills in her embrace together with Merlin contently.

   "I'm glad you're alive Hunith. Otherwise I don't know what should I do"

   Arthur says whisperingly.

 

* * *

 

 

   They live in Elador for weeks. Everyday in simple life are very nice living. There is no place like mother's home on earth. Merlin and Arthur help Hunith in farming. She still does those farming with the helps of other peasents. They eat Hunith's home cook meals. Arthur feels like a real farmer that he wanted once before. Though they don't want to go from Elador they knows they have to go back Camelot.

   One morning at breakfast Athur tell Hunith about He'll make Merlin a king and he wants Hunith to go bcak with them together to Camelot. Hunith's gald and proud for her son so much.

   "Oh!!! really? I'm very glad Merlin. I couldn't be asked for more Arthur. I'm really happy for you two. But I'm very old now. I don't think I could manage to travel that far. I'll pray and wish for you two from here my sons. And you two are welcomed from here anytime. Visit me oftenly because I think I havn't many years to live."

   With Hunith's words Merlin's sad and want to cry again. Arthur can't watch sad Merlin anymore.

   "No Hunith. You're going with us. I can manage that. We'll arrange some comfortable carriage for you. And you know Merlin's magic can makes you even better comfortable."

  
   Arthur says reassuringly and amusingly. Hunith smiles at that. Finally Arthur's continous insisting and Merlin's begging Hunith gives in and promises them that she'll go with them to Camelot. Merlin can be happy now. Arthur can be happy now too. Hunith grabs Arthur's and Merlin's hand in her hands each. She looks at her adorable two kids' faces alternatingly and smiles to herself satisfiedly.


	16. King Merlin's coronation

 

   Arthur watches without batting a blink that Merlin's walking slowly and splendidly toward him through the isle of throne room hall. Everyone in the ceremony's attention are on him and they're watching him amazingly by his charm. The governors from other kingdoms are attending as well. Arthur has never seen Merlin in this elegance and gracefulness. Merlin is so beautiful and well suit in red velvet coat and deep red trousers. He's insisted Merlin to wear a cape but Merlin didn't accept it. The walking inch through figure of Merlin makes Arthur dreamy and ecstasy.

  
   While walking awkwardly toward to Arthur Merlin's feeling like walking in a dream. He descries Arthur in his complete glory. All armour, chainmail, pendragon embroided cape and the crown. He can't believe himself and he's not quite sure what he actually is doing now. Why did he accept Arthur's ridiculous idea. He feels like everyone's eyes intrude him transperant. He didn't know how Leon and Gwen convince the council members and the people as well. As the queen plan when he and Arthur present at the round table meeting to announce and introduce of their arrival all of them are deeply glad and welcome them very warmly. Almost all of knights and members are new ones and the old ones from Arthur's time are just four person. These four person recognize them well and are very glad till falling the tears down.

  
   When they attended at meeting with Camelot people for announcing their return everyone are proud and happy endlessly. They all have known that the prophecy of King Arthur's return. So they are glad that they've got the greatest king sent back from the God. And also they have accepted Merlin as the most gracious person of Albion and the greatest sorcerer too. The news of making Merlin as another king is like the cherry topping over sweet. Magic ban law was officially lifted since before ten years ago. Arthur feels like everything are starting to be fine from this moment.

  
   When Merlin arrive at in front of him Arthur can't help himself and grins sneakingly. Merlin glares and smiles at him and kneels down at Arthur's feet on red silk cushion. Arthur lifts up the crown from its stand.

  
   "I crown you Merlin Emrys, as the king. The another king of Albion."

  
   He proudly and loudly says and wears the crown on Merlin's head. Merlin accepts with bow.

  
   "Long live two king. Long live two king."

  
   The wishes voice of everyone in the coronation are up endlessly in the air. Merlin gets the goose-flesh all over his body. Hunith is falling tears down on her cheeks. She is feeling proud and happiness endlessly. Gwen is getting unshed tears and smiles widely, standing at the first line beside Leon.

   Arthur hands his hands to Merlin and helps him to his feet. Arthur doesn't want to release Merlin's hands and is wanting to kiss them. Merlin knows Arthur very well. He shakes his head secertly to protest Arthur's idea. Arthur chuckles and releases unwillingly. Merlin truns back to the front and faces with the audience. As he's gone seeing that everyone is really glad for this coronation he feels the relief of tenses.

  
   Arthur looks at Merlin and Merlin looks back at him. Arthur mouths 'my king' to Merlin.They smile fondly at each other.They don't know what will be waiting in the future. But for now they've got what they actually deserve and belong. The Albion they'll built together will be greatest in all of history.


	17. The rainbow brought by strom

 

 

   "Let's go inside love. It's cold outside."

  
   Arthur urges Merlin into hallway. Merlin's starting stable and okay now.

  
   "Shall we have breakfast Arthur."

  
   "Imm. Do you remember something?"

  
   "What exactly?"

  
   "This month is what month?"

  
   Merlin smiles with rememberance. Of course he remember what month it is. This month is the anniversary of his coronation month. But for he and Arthur they deem it as their wedding ceremony. It's been 7 years ago now. It remains 10 days to reach the exact day.

  
   "It's month of May. What do you do with May?"

  
   Merlin pretends like he doesn't know that. Arthur yanks his waist and pulls him to his arms.

  
   "If you really missed this I'd punish you with special punishment for this impudence."

  
   Arthur says with a smirk. Merlin grins goofily and says.

  
   "Threatening to the king is treason Arthur. I can put you in the duegons"

  
   "Oh!! I've been in the duegons with certain idiot for 7 years now. But I want to live in there forever."

  
   Arthur says amusingly and kisses to Merlin's forehead fondly. Merlin stills and accepts cherishingly. Arthur never pretended or avoided what he want to do to Merlin in public. No one in the citadel didn't dare to question about what their real relationship is but they all somehow knew and accepted it as the strange and intimate bond between two kings. Merlin takes some care about it but Arthur doesn't take a single slightest care.

  
   "This year where will we go?"

  
   Merlin asks. They always went to their cottage home in the forest at every anniversary as honeymoon and rememberance.

  
   "Our home of course"

  
   "This year we better bring Galon and Enaid together with us."

  
   "We should. huuu!!! it'll be the muddling and distraction for us."

  
   "Hey. Don't say our sons like that."

  
   Merlin bumps Arthur's arm and glares mockingly. Galon and Enaid are their sons, the second most blessing things arrived to them. They are twins and 5 years old now.

  
   "Okay. We'll bring this two anforwals with us to our home sweet home this year."

  
   Arthur smiles ,holding Merlin's waist with his arm and steps down the stairs to dinning room. Merlin shakes his head, smiling and walks alongside with Arthur. Actually not only Merlin but Arthur also is thinking that it'll be fun a lots together their sons in this year honeymoon.

 --FIN--

_Thank you so much for reading that long. I hope it would help you at least a little. Kudos and Comments are all I need to ask for._

* * *

 

 

 **Epilodge** : _Our Immortal Family_

  
  
   'Galon' and 'Enaid' are twin sons of Arthur and Merlin.

  
   Galon got all Arthur's apperance and character. He is blonde, tan, strong and bigger than Enaid. He also love to play with sowrd fight like his one father Arthur. And he is alittle arrogant, pompous and kingly. Next fact he's same with Arthur is that He closes with father Merlin more.

  
   Enaid got all from Merlin. He is brunette, pale and slilm one. He love to watch and admier Merlin's magical creations. He has magic talent too. Like Merlin he's kind, helpful and clumsy. He also closes with father Arthur more.

  
   These two kids always fight but they love each other so much. And so do their father.  
Arthur and Galon always bully each other like same age. Merlin and Enaid always watch their fight and laugh heartily and amusingly. But they all love each other so much. Their family love is immortal one.

{Of course Galon and Enaid are real Arthur and Merlin's son. Not the Arthur with other or Merlin with other kind of childern. Really the two of them alone have children. If you want to know how did they get their children by themselve?  
I'd write about it at some point when I want to. Wait and see.}

Caraid Anforwal means 'Immortal Love' in Welsh.  
Galon is 'Heart'  
Enaid is 'Soul'

 


End file.
